


A Week is a Long Time

by piratesquared



Series: The Chicken and Waffles Universe [5]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dogpool, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Really Bad Sandwich Preferences, Shameless Smut, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Just Wants A Quiet Life, Wade is wade, tony is too old for this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratesquared/pseuds/piratesquared
Summary: “Wade. We can not sneak into Avengers Tower to have sex! Tony would kill us!”Wade's been away for a week without Peter. The second he's home he sets about fixing that little problem.Shameless tarts, basically. And angry Tony, because do I ever write anything else?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Spider-Man/Deadpool, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, iron man/captain america
Series: The Chicken and Waffles Universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087964
Comments: 4
Kudos: 189





	A Week is a Long Time

Wade waved off the taxi and stared up at the city. He’d been away on a ‘quick’ mercenary job that had ended up taking the best part of a week, mainly due to the target’s infallible ability to leave a location just as Wade arrived there, and now there was two boys he was desperate to see.

The first was easy enough to track down; still almost where Wade had left him, lying flat on his back in the middle of Wade’s bed with his legs in the air. Wade dropped his bag on the floor with a smile, which only grew when his bed buddy peaked open an eye, his tongue fell from his mouth and he wiggled on the bed as his tail wagged.

Wade laughed and reached over to fuss him. “Hey, Dog.” 

Dogpool rolled onto his paws, jumping up at Wade and licking his face. Wade wrestled him back down to the bed. “Yeah, I missed you too Bud.”

He pet Dogpool’s ears as he stared around the otherwise empty room. “Now where’s our other best boy, huh?” 

Wade reached for his phone, dropping a casual text to Peter.

‘I’m back, Baby. x’

He hung around for a few minutes until his stomach got the better of him and he headed out to the kitchen, Dogpool hot on his heels.

Peter waved to Steve as he pulled away on his bike and stretched with a whine. Steve’s exercise drills were always hardcore and he knew he’d be feeling it in his bones later. He dug his phone out from where he’d tucked it up his sleeve and his tummy did a flop when he saw the message from Wade. He paused before answering, not letting the excitement that he was back overshadow how annoyed Peter was by his extended absence. 

‘You finally remembered where you live then, huh?’

It was half an hour later when Peter replied, Wade was back in his Deadpool suit and out walking the streets. He read the text and grinned, Peter’s sarcastic tone shining through the screen. 

‘Wow. I missed you too, Petey x’

Peter had swung himself up to a fire escape, and was sat with his legs dangling through the railings when he received Wade’s message, he smirked and quickly replied.

‘You’re four days late.’

Wade huffed a laugh. Sassy-Man.

‘Would you believe the traffic was bad? I’ll make it up to you x’

‘You’re damn right you will. You home?’

‘I was but now I’m not x’ 

‘Why? x’

‘Gone looking for you x’

Peter smiled at the last one, and paused as he made to tell Wade where he was. Instead, he replied.

‘Well good luck finding me :P x’

Wade grinned widely. “Challenge accepted, Baby.” 

Peter, for his part, stayed right where he was. Relaxing back on the fire escape grating he clicked through to a game on his phone and settled in for a wait. 

It had been half an hour and Wade was no closer to finding his Spider.

He checked Peter’s favourite Deli; picking himself up a Beef, PB&J sandwich with extra pineapple and olive slices, a creation the owner had deemed ‘The Abomination’ the first time Peter had dragged him there, and munched it down as he swung by the park. He’d found his boyfriend’s beloved floofy dogs, but no Spidey. He’d thrown out the idea of going to either of their homes, figuring that would be too boring for Peter, and was quickly running out of ideas. 

Wade was stood in the street with his hands on his hips, he spied the Avengers A in the near distance and was just considering heading over when his phone beeped. He opened it and huffed a smile at a selfie from Peter; he was in his suit with his mask tucked up over his nose, a cheeky grin stretched his mouth and he was flipping the camera a peace sign.

‘Tick Tock, DP <3 x’ 

‘Cheeky Fucker. x’

Wade took another look at the photo and smirked, Peter was clearly outside and the black metal pole sneaking into the shot looked suspiciously like a fire escape. Clearly not at the Tower then. He looked up at the buildings near him and started the search. 

Peter was now lying flat on his back with his mask returned to his face, legs hanging down as he stared up at the clouds. He saw one shaped like a puppy and got a hankering to snuggle with Dogpool. 

Wade ducked around a corner and spotted a familiar pair of legs handing down above him. He text Peter simply saying; ‘Found you xx’

Peter flinched as his phone buzzed on his chest. He read the text and frowned, he pushed himself up to sitting and glanced around him. He heard a cough and peered down at the ground. Peter smiled as he saw Deadpool stood below him, waving his arms above his head.

“Spidey-Man, Spidey-Man! Throw down your web!” 

Peter laughed, and ducked through the railings, letting himself drop to the ground. Wade watched him fall and tried to line himself up, half catching Peter in a hug.

“Oof!” Peter wobbled, throwing his arms around Wade’s neck as he regained his balance. Wade pulled him in close and gave him a squeeze. 

“Baby Boy! Tell me, did it hurt?”

Peter frowned. “Did what hurt?” 

“When you fell from heaven, Angel.”

Peter let his head drop back with a groan. “And he’s back.”

“Hah! You bet I am!” He loosened his arms a little, leaning back to fully see his Spider. “Hey, Baby.” 

“Hey yourself. What happened?”

Wade groaned. “I don’t even want to go into it. I wanna kiss you. C’mere.” 

Peter pushed him back with a psh! And Wade pouted.

“Petey? Baby?…. Webs?”

“Webs? I haven’t heard that for a while.”

“Well it always used to help me get in your pants.”

Peter sighed and stepped out of Wade’s arms. “You never got a kiss when I was Webs.” 

Wade wasn’t above whining to get what he wanted, and proved it by letting out a pretty impressive: “Peeeeeeete. Come on, I’ve been so lonely.”

“I should hope so. Else I’m gonna have to get really mad.” 

“You’re hot when you’re mad.”

Peter was glad his mask hid his face as he smirked. Banter with Wade never failed to get him riled up, and well, it had been over a week since they’d done the deed. He wasn’t about to give in easily though. 

“Last week I was hot while I was texting, remember that?”

Wade tipped his head to the side and scratched his head. “Well. To be fair Pete, you were naked.” He paused to admire Peter before adding. “Hey Pete? Lets go get naked.” 

Peter threw out his arms, adding a dramatic sigh for good measure. “I knew it, you just want me for my body.” 

Wade grinned and took advantage of Peter’s stance to grab hold of his sides. He pushed Peter backwards into a doorway, tucking them both into the corner.

“Jokes aside, I really missed you, Peter.”

Peter smiled, and tucked his mask up over his nose. He reached over to do the same to Wade, who opened his mouth to comment and was instantly silenced as Peter pressed a kiss against his lips. Wade grinned and pulled Peter in closer, deepening the kiss as Peter pushed up onto his toes.

“I missed you too.” Peter said softly as they broke apart. Wade smiled, and raised his hands to gently push at Peter’s mask. When the boy showed no objection, he pulled it up and into his hair. Peter’s big brown eyes blinked up at him and Wade’s heart warmed. 

“There you are.” 

Peter rolled his eyes, but a soft smile tugged at his mouth. Wade dragged a thumb over it and Peter huffed him away.

“I’m still mad at you for being gone for so long.”

“Absence makes the heart grow fonder Petey.”

“Oh I’m plenty fond Wade. But still mad.”

Wade sighed. “I know, I’m sorry. Things got away from me.” Literally, thought Wade. Like three times. 

Peter shrugged. “Whatever. I believe you were gonna make it up to me? That Waffle place isn’t far from here.”

“I was thinking something a little more… free?”

“Gee you sure know how to woo a guy.”

Wade smirked. “You dork. You know what I mean.”

Peter made a show of looking away. “Oh. Yay. Humping.”

Wade didn’t buy it for a second. “Don’t pretend you don’t want me, Petey. Not after those photos you sent me.”

Peter smirked despite himself. “Oh yeah? Enjoy those, did you?”

“You know I did, very impressed.” Peter did. The video Wade had replied with showed as much. A shudder shot down to Pete’s groin at the memory. He hid it well enough to keep up his aloof exterior. 

“Well, I did study Photography, you know.”

“Mmm.” Wade tilted his head at Peter. “Fancy recreating some of those for me later?”

“Maybe. Depends how well your apology goes.”

“Well, not to be big headed but, It’s gonna go pretty well.” 

Peter rolled his eyes again. “I’m holding you to that.”

“Baby you can hold me to whatever you want.” 

Peter let out a pained groan. “How am I attracted to you?” 

Wade just grinned and held out his hands. “Dunno. Sounds like a you problem. C’mon Pete! Let me ravish you already.” 

Peter slapped Wade’s hands away. “Err. Excuse you. This isn’t the masked days, Deadpool. I’m not screwing in a doorway.” 

“I don’t recall us ever doing it in a doorway, Spider-Man.”

Peter crossed his arms. 

“Find me a bed, Wade. Or the only fucking you’ll be doing; is right off.” 

Wade smirked, and swayed in close to Peter, pecking a kiss to his lips. “I love it when you talk dirty, Baby.”  
Peter gave him a soft shove. “So yours or mine?”

Wade shook his head. “It’s too far. I don’t want to wait that long.”

“So? What’s your bright idea?”

“Well, I know where we’re close to.” Wade stepped out of the doorway and held out his hand, Peter followed his gesture and shook his head.

“Wade. We can not sneak into Avengers Tower to have sex! Tony would kill us!”

Wade shrugged. “I can’t die.”

“Well I can! And yes you can, stop saying that!” 

Wade rolled his eyes. “Oh he’s not gonna kill his golden boy is he? And at best, he’ll just severely maim me.”

“No lay is worth you losing limbs, Wade.”

“That’s not what you said when you banged me off that building that one time.”

Peter could feel his ears going pink. “Hey! That was an accident! And your fault! And shut uppp!” 

Wade grinned, and did a little wiggle at Peter. “You’re cute Petey. Come be naughty with me.” 

“No.” Peter pouted and crossed his arms again. Wade reached out and pulled him closer by his hip. 

“C’mon Baby Boy… He won’t even know.” 

Peter frowned at him. “His entire life is controlled by an AI. He probably already knows.”

“Sounds like a challenge to me.” 

“Ugh. I’m not gonna win this one, am I?”

Wade smiled. “I’d never make you do something you didn’t want to, but; you know you wanna do this.” 

Peter continued to frown at him, but he knew deep down Wade was right. 

“How did you turn me into this?”

Wade merely smirked. “Come on now, winding up Tony is in your blood, Sugar. I just give you an excuse.” 

Peter had to concede. Ever since the whole spray paint incident he’d never been able to deny any of Wade’s pranks against Tony. 

“This is not gonna go well.”

\--

“We are so dead… we are so dead.”

“We will be if you keep chanting we are so dead in my ear!” Wade spun round and grabbed Peter’s shoulders. “You’re an avenger right?”

“I guess, technically-”

“Then you have every reason to be in here, so relax!” He turned back on his heel and carried on through reception.

“Not to… you know.”

“It’s not the first time Pete, now is it? Just chill, it’s cool.” 

“Oh yeah. So cool, ‘oh hi Tony no nothing’s wrong, we’re just here to hump on all your shit’ totally. Ice Cold.” 

Wade rolled his eyes then froze. “Cap…”

“God, Cap, Tony whatever. Does it matter?”

“No.” Wade dropped his voice and pointed to the stairs. “Cap.”

Peter looked up and saw the blond descending the staircase. He panicked but before he could have a full breakdown Wade had grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the nearest door, smuggling them both inside. 

They were in one of Tony’s plush washrooms, and Peter lent back against the sinks with a hand on his chest. “Is your heart beating really fast?”

“Maybe, is it because you’re around me?”

“No it’s because I’m crapping myself.”

Wade rolled his eyes and locked the door. He turned back to Peter and pulled off his mask as he advanced on the younger man. Peter’s breath caught in his throat in that pathetic way it always did when he saw Wade’s face, and he held out his arms. Wade swayed in between them and tapped two fingers against the fabric covering Peter’s face. “Wanna do something about this?” 

Peter reached up and pulled his mask off, dropping it on the sink behind him as Wade pushed his hands into Peter’s hair. 

“Missed you.” He mumbled as he tugged Peter up for a kiss. Peter stretched, wrapping his hands around Wade’s neck as he rested the edge of his butt on the sink. Wade dropped a hand and pulled his leg up, helping Peter settle properly on the countertop before sliding firmly between his legs. 

Peter moaned softly and pulled Wade closer, hooking a leg over Wade’s he tugged them together. Wade lent back and smirked. “Thought you were crapping yourself?” 

Peter shuffled against Wade, the low arousal starting to whirr around inside him. “I can be two things.” 

Wade could feel Peter’s growing interest nudging against him and he pressed himself against it. Peter gasped softly, and rocked his hips. Wade moved his hands behind Peter’s head and undid his suit, Peter dropped his arms as Wade tugged the costume down his chest. 

“I swear you refuse to get a fly just to annoy me.” Wade muttered as Peter freed his arms, holding up his hips with a grin as Wade fought the fabric down to his thighs. 

“You gotta work for it, Babe.” 

“I’ll give you work for it.” He bit back as he popped the button on Peter’s boxers and slipped his hand inside. 

The cheeky grin on Peter’s face faltered as Wade wrapped a hand around him and started stroking him off. Wade watched him for a moment. “Am I working hard enough now?”

“Uh huh.” Peter nodded, he pushed himself up into Wade’s hand with a whine. “Wade please.” 

“There’s that please again.” Wade said with a soft smirk, and gave Peter a squeeze. Peter groaned and grabbed Wade’s shoulder. Wade took the hint and lent in, kissing Peter hard as he sped up the movement of his hand. Peter moaned into his mouth, he gave Wade’s bottom lip a bite before letting his head fall back against the mirror behind him.

Wade ran his teeth over the bite mark, locking eyes with Peter he felt a bolt of lust at the wide eyed response he got.

“What do you want, Baby?”

Peter shrugged. “Just more?” 

“Well, okay then.” 

Wade lent in for another kiss, shifting to lick at Peter’s jaw before dipping down, nipping at his collar bone before dropping kisses down his chest. Peter raised his head and frowned as Wade dropped down onto his knees until he saw what Wade was staring at.

“Wade…” 

Wade glanced up at him with a lopsided smirk before swooping in and taking Peter in his mouth. Peter groaned deeply and let his head fall back against the mirror again. Wade hummed softly and pulled back, flicking his tongue over the head before sucking Peter’s cock completely into his mouth. Peter groaned, slamming his fist between his teeth to muffle the sound. He felt Wade’s throat swallow around him and the Merc chuckled as Peter’s hips flew up off the counter. He pushed them back down by Peter’s thighs and moved one foot flat on the floor, allowing him to lean in closer, burying his face in Peter’s lap as he took him entirely in his mouth. 

Peter was close, Wade’s hands were kneading his thighs as his head bobbed freely between his legs. Peter felt the unmistakable rush building in his groin and cried out.

“Wade, I’m gonna-!” Wade pulled his mouth free and sat back on his heels.

“-The fuck?!” Peter gasped without thinking, his mind a blur as his release was denied. 

Wade just smirked. “Not yet, Babe.” He got back to his feet. “Come on.”

Peter shook his head trying to clear the fuzz of arousal. “What? Where are we going?”

“I believe Princess requested a bed.” 

Peter shook his head again but for an entirely different reason. 

“Wade, no. This is fine, we’ll get caught.” 

Wade’s one eyebrow was raised firmly. “I mean, we could stay here… but I was looking forward to getting you properly, all naked and spread out for me.”

“Wade, stop it…”

Wade moved in closer, mouth by Peter’s ear. “Thinking of you, all hot and tense, fingers and legs tangled in the sheets; moaning for me as I fuck you into the bed. I want that Baby, I need you like that.” 

Peter was whimpering, chest heaving with breath as he stared slack jawed at Wade. The Merc had come back into view and Peter watched intently as his tongue slipped out to wet his lip. 

“So what do you say?”

Peter found himself nodding. “Yeah, yeah lets go.” 

Wade peaked out of the door, checking the coast was clear of any certain Superheroes, before ushering Peter out. The Web-Slinger was back in his mask and suit and quickly followed Wade over to the elevators. They slipped inside the first one to arrive and Wade stared at the buttons.

“Do you know which floor?” 

Peter shrugged. “Top ones are living spaces.” 

Wade chose one at random and was at Peter’s side the second the doors shut. He’d tugged his mask back up and grinned as Peter did the same, slamming a bruising kiss on his mouth the second it was revealed. The two made out for the entire ride, Wade lifting and pinning Peter to the wall as the other wrapped his limbs around his body. Too soon the bell pinged and the doors opened. Wade let Peter drop down and the two exited the elevator. 

Peter hung back by the doors, eyes wide as he listened out for Tony, he looked back at Wade and nodded, breathing a sigh of relief. Wade reached for his hand and pulled him close. “So, which way is bed time, Petey?” 

Wade had followed Peter down corridors and past Tony’s flashy kitchen until he came to a stop outside a half open door.

“This one?”

“Well, there’s a bed?” Peter said with a point.

Wade pushed the door fully open. “You’re not wrong.” 

He followed Peter inside and locked the door behind them. 

“Do you reckon this is Tony’s?” Wade asked as he stared around the room. Peter glanced over and shook his head as he pulled off his mask. 

“Nah. It’s not techy enough.” He spotted the familiar looking Bomber Jacket hanging on the back of the door. “I think it’s Steve’s.” 

Peter regretted his words the second he said them as Wade spun around, eyes wide and hands hovering in the air gripping his mask. “Oh my God.”

“Don’t-”

“We’re gonna fuck in America’s bed.” 

“You know what? No, no we’re not.” 

“America’s… floor?”

“Wade.”

“His closet? Pete help me out here.”

“You’re too excited. I’ve changed my mind.” 

Wade took a second from obsessively trying to take in as much of Cap’s room as he could to see Peter stood with his arms crossed, one hip dropped and a thoroughly disinterested look on his face. 

“What’s that face for?”

Peter glanced over at the window.

“Not doing a face.”

“Yeah you are.”

Peter shrugged. “This is your wet dream not mine.”

Wade tipped his head to the side. “Side note, what’s yours?”

“Not this... I don’t have one, shut up!” 

Wade laughed and closed the gap between them. “Petey…”

Peter refused to meet his eyes, staring solidly at the floor. 

“Baby Boy…?” 

Wade trailed his fingertips up Peter’s sides, delighting in the small shiver it sent through his Spider. 

Peter grit his teeth, refusing to rise to Wade’s advances. Wade responded with a huff.

“Are you seriously going to get this far and then go in a strop?”

“So you reckon I’m in a strop?”

“I know all your sulks, Pete. This one is definitely a strop.”

Peter pouted. 

“Well, it’s your fault.”

“See! Stroppy. Let me make it up to you.” 

Peter sighed. “That’s your answer to everything.”

Wade smirked. “Because it usually works.” He let his hands come to rest on Peter’s hips, rubbing at the soft skin beneath his suit. “C’mon Baby, when are we ever going to get another chance like this, huh?”

Peter stared up at Wade through his lashes. 

“Besides… I really missed you.” 

Peter let his head fall back with a sigh. “You’ve said that like eight times now.”

“Doesn’t make it any less true.” The fingers at Peter’s hips pressed with more force. “C’mon Petey, what d’ya say?”

Peter stared at Wade for a full thirty seconds before rolling his eyes. 

“Oh fuck it.” He said softly, jumping at Wade and kissing him hard. 

Wade grinned against his mouth and scooped Peter up, turning and dropping them both onto the bed. The two shuffled into the middle of the bed, Wade sat over his lap and pinned Peter’s hands above his head as he kissed the younger man deeply. He felt Peter wriggle beneath him and moaned softly, pushing his hips down and swallowing the answering groan from Pete. 

Peter pushed against Wade’s hands, bucking his hips up until Wade broke away from him. He sat back on Peter’s thighs and frowned down at his Spider.

“Wha?”

Peter just blinked up at him and reached behind his neck, undoing his suit before moving to fiddle with the fastenings on Wade’s.

“Your suit is so awkward…”

“Oh really? My suit? Man, I wonder what that feels like.” 

He smiled down at the glare Peter shot up at him. 

“God, let me.” 

Wade moved off the bed and reached for his suit, he paused as an idea came to mind; and glanced back over his shoulder coyly. Peter had an instant bad feeling. 

“... What?”

Wade smirked and turned three quarters away from the bed, slowly trailing his hand up his body as he met Peter’s gaze.

“Oh my God no, what are you doing?” 

“Hm?” Wade reached behind his back and took hold of his zipper, dragging it down agonisingly slowly as Peter groaned. 

“Noo! Stop it!” 

Wade smirked and peeked his shoulder out of the suit. “What? This?” 

Peter flopped back on the bed and slammed a pillow over his face. “Oh my god!”

Wade laughed. “Baby, I’m not taking this off unless you’re watching.”

“I can’t.” Came Peter’s reply, muffled by the pillow. 

“Sure you can, you’ve watched me get undressed enough times before.”

“That was just undressing not… whatever this is!”

Wade smirked. “You know exactly what this is.” 

Peter peeked out from behind the pillow. Wade was stood topless, his suit hanging low on his hips. He raised an eyebrow as he felt Peter’s eyes on him. He huffed a smile at the look on Peter’s face. 

“You wanna help me instead?”

Peter gave a little nod and slipped from the bed, padding over to Wade who took hold of his hands and guided them to his fly. He left Peter to undo him, moving his attention to Peter’s zip.

“Are you not wearing any underwear?” Peter said as he was met with skin.

“No? I’ll be honest Pete, I was hoping this would happen a lot faster than it has.”

“Tramp.” Peter said with a tut.

Wade grinned, then frowned. “Um.”

“What?”

“Your zip’s stuck.” 

“What?” 

Wade peeked over Peter’s shoulder and gave the zip a wiggle. “Yeah, that’s stuck.”

Peter threw his hands up in the air. “You know what? I give up.” 

“No! We’re not quitting now!”

Peter pushed Wade back into view. “Babe. It’s over, let it go.”

“Petey no come on. We can fix this.” 

“You really want it that badly?”

Wade glanced innocently over at Peter, who rolled his eyes in response. “You know what? Fine, I get it. Just promise me one thing?”

“What’s that?”

Peter let his eyes drop to the floor. “Don’t think about him during it okay?”

“Peter! Like I would.” 

“Okay.”

Wade’s hand was clutching his chest. “... I’m actually offended you’d think that of me.” 

“So offended that you just wanna go home?” Peter said with a cheeky smile.

Wade smirked. “Nice try, Gorgeous. If anything, you now owe me.” 

Peter sighed. “Well you better get me out of this then, hadn’t you?” 

“Turn around then.” 

Peter turned his back to Wade, who fully took in the view with a smirk. He quickly kicked off his boots and the rest of his suit before returning to Peter. He gave the zip a soft tug, it didn’t budge.

“Oh, yeah. I see what the problem is.”

“What’s that?”

“It’s stuck on this.” 

Peter squeaked as Wade grabbed his ass with both hands, squeezing it hard. 

“Wade!” Peter reached behind him and slapped Wade’s hands away.

“I’m sorry, couldn’t resist.” 

Peter huffed. “You know maybe my zip’s just refusing to open because it’s mad at you too.”

“Well can you tell it to make it’s mind up ‘cuz it was happy to come down in the loos?”

“The zip’s a fickle mistress Wade, I can’t control it.” 

Wade groaned, back fighting with the zip as it still refused to budge. Peter frowned as he felt Wade press himself against his backside as he messed with the zipper. 

“Excuse me?” Wade grabbed his hip as he tried to move away.

“No, don’t. It’s keeping it happy.”

“Ew?” 

Wade was just about to reply when he felt the zip give, one big tug and it shot down, Peter freed his arms and his suit pooled at his knees. He bent to pull everything free from his feet, including his boxers, and turned around. 

“Wade?”

Wade was staring at him with a familiar hungry look in his eyes. His darling Peter, who he hadn’t seen naked for over a week (phones don’t count), was now stood very naked in front of him; and in Cap’s bedroom no less! Wade needed to pinch himself. 

“Ow.”

Peter frowned. “Did you just pinch your leg?”

“Baby boy. I need to be on you. Like, right now.” 

Peter blinked. “Okay.” 

He sat back on the bed as Wade advanced on him, settling in the middle as Wade crawled over to him, swinging a leg over him as he kissed Peter deeply. Peter pulled him down, bringing their groins flush and groaning as Wade instantly rocked against him. Wade sat up straight, driving his hips down and delighting in the look it caused on Peter’s face.

“Petey, you’re so hot. I want you.” 

“You’ve got me.” Peter said through a breathy sigh, reaching to squeeze Wade’s thigh. 

Wade dragged his fingers down Peter’s chest. He slipped back until he was sitting between Peter’s legs, wrapping a hand around Peter’s cock he found his own and started to tug them both off together. Peter sat up and knocked Wade’s hand away, taking hold of him and trying to match their strokes. 

Wade let his head fall to Peter’s shoulder, nudging his nose against the soft skin on Pete’s neck. 

“Can I fuck you, Petey?”

Wade’s words shot straight down to Peter’s groin and he groaned. “God, yes.” 

He started to move on the bed, getting to one knee before Wade stopped him. Peter looked down at the hand on his arm and frowned.

“Wade?”

“Not like that, I wanna see you.”

Peter shrugged and sat back on the bed, Wade kissed him, pushing subtly against him until he was lying down on the bed with Wade perched above him. 

“Don’t you remember what I said to you, Petey?” He whispered as he ducked down to nip at Peter’s shoulder. Peter’s fingers gripped at the sheets. 

“Naked… Stretched out… twisted.” Wade’s words were punctuated with kisses down Peter’s chest, with a pause for Wade to dip his tongue in the other’s navel. Peter was moaning lowly, one hand now clutching the sheets as the other squeezed Wade’s shoulder. 

Wade moved back up Peter’s body, letting one hand slip down between Peter’s legs, tickling at his hole.

“May I?”

Peter laughed softly. “But of course.”

Wade grinned and, raising his fingers to his mouth, coated them in spit and dropped his hand back down. Peter let his head fall back on the bed, breathing deep against Wade’s fingers.

“You struggling, Baby?”

“It’s been a while.”

“It’s been a week.”

Peter raised his head to glare at Wade. “For us that’s a while.” 

Wade had to agree. He felt Peter relax under him and smiled. Removing his hand he shuffled up close.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, Wade. Please.”

Wade bit his lip, and pushed inside Peter.

Peter moaned and gripped the sheets as Wade filled him. He didn’t hold off for long, swiftly building up a fast rhythm. Peter was moaning freely, head pushed back into the bed as Wade gripped his hips and pulled him in closer. 

“Baby Boy, not that I don’t love it, but you might wanna mute those moans there.”

Peter flushed and grabbed a pillow, holding it over his chest and biting into it to muffle his noises. Wade smirked and shifted his angle, hearing a distorted squeal he knew he was on the right track; beating into Peter at an almost furious pace. Peter’s eyes were screwed up, one hand clutching the pillow as the other tangled in the sheets, attempting to brace himself against Wade’s thrusts. 

Wade looked down at the sight of Peter and groaned, eyes trailing down his tense body he remembered the younger man’s neglected cock and freed a hand to grab it. Peter’s groans intensified as Wade somehow kept up his thrusts while pulling Peter off in time. 

It took two more minutes before Peter was coming, shooting out over Wade’s hand and both their stomachs, smashing the pillow fully over his face as he moaned shamelessly into it. Wade didn’t wait for Peter to recover, gripping him tight and driving in hard until he tipped over the edge. 

“Oh…Oh fu-” The rest of Wade’s words were lost on a groan, Peter was lying back on the bed, the pillow discarded as he watched Wade’s finish with wide eyes. 

“You there?”

Wade moaned loudly, thrusts turning erratic as he rode out the remains of his orgasm. 

He stuttered to a stop, falling back onto his heels as Peter wriggled up the bed. Wade let out a quiet sigh as he slipped free, smirking at a stray thought at the mess they’d definitely left on the sheets. Peter gave him a quizzical look but Wade just smiled, moving up the bed to him and flopping down by his side. The two fought their way under the covers and Peter snuggled back into Wade’s arms.

“Don’t let me fall asleep okay? We need to go soon.”

“I won’t.” Wade gave him a squeeze. “Just five minutes?” 

Peter wasn’t about to argue. Until he heard the screams. 

Tony had been politely informed of his intruders just as he had returned from a press conference, and had not at all subtly ran to the living quarters in a rage. Steve had been sat contentedly on the sofa with a book until his pint sized partner shot past. He caught something about ‘Red masked assholes’ and winced, jumping to his feet and following Tony down the hall. 

He liked Peter, the guy was good fun and well; Wade came in handy. Even if he did have constant puppy eyes whenever he was looking at Steve. The blond wasn’t sure how Peter let him get away with it. 

He caught up with Tony outside their bedrooms, all the doors except one were open and Steve rolled his eyes when he saw which one. 

Sure, of course hump in my room, guys. 

“Peter Parker! If you guys are naked in my bedroom I’m gonna kill both of you!”

Peter had froze when he heard Tony trying the door handle, but now he just rolled on top of Wade, kissing him before shouting back. “Wade can’t die!”

“Then I’ll just get to kill him repeatedly!”

Wade grinned and pulled Peter down for another kiss. “God, I love you.”

“Technically, they’re naked in my bedroom…”

Tony spun round to glare at Steve, who seemed entirely too amused by the whole situation. “They’re all my bedrooms, Steve!”

Steve just smirked and sipped at the coffee he’d brought with him. “I’m surprised he’s got the energy.” 

Wade frowned as Peter pulled away from him, shifting to the edge of the bed. 

“You giving in, Babe?”

Peter shrugged. “I’m worried he might actually blow the door off. Besides.” He glanced back over his shoulder. “I’m hungry?”

Wade grinned and moved next to Peter, giving his tummy a squeeze. “Saved by your belly again.” 

Peter slapped him away with a tut, standing and yelping as Wade slapped his ass.

Tony heard the yelp and stiffened. “Peter get out here right now!”

“Right now?” He glared as Wade piped up. “You might wanna hold on like two minutes.”

Tony heard a snort and his head whipped round to see Steve with his cup very close to his mouth. 

Peter was hopping around the room, trying to get his other leg into his suit as Wade wriggled his back up over his ass. 

“How do you do that so sexually?”

“Eh?” Wade turned to see Peter tucking his arms back into his sleeves. 

“Putting your suit on? It’s almost as much as your stripping earlier.” 

Wade grinned and reached behind him to do up his zip. “I’m just naturally alluring, Pete. It’s my super power.” 

Peter rolled his eyes and made to copy Wade, frowning as his zipper caught again. “Little help?” 

Wade moved over to him and zipped him up, dropping a kiss to his neck as he reached the top. “Have I told you I love you yet?” 

“Maybe?” 

“Mm. Well I do, just so you know.”

Peter let his head fall back on Wade’s chest. “Okay, me too, since we’re sharing.”

“Nice. Thanks for the heads up.” 

Peter pecked a kiss on Wade’s lips before moving to grab his mask. Wade retrieved his from the floor and saw Peter take a deep breath. 

“Are you ready for this?”

Wade grinned. “Oh bring it on, Baby.” 

Tony heard the door unlock and seconds later, his thunderous glare met with Peter’s sheepish eyes. 

“I don’t even know where to begin.”

Wade opened his mouth to speak and Tony’s fist clenched. Maybe not. 

“Um… Whoops?”

“Whoops?! Whoops, Peter?! You don’t even have an excuse?” 

Peter gave a halfhearted shrug. “There’s a reason but I don’t think you’ll like it much more.”

“Oh what? You guys were just so desperate to bump uglies you couldn’t wait until you got home?”

Wade nodded. “Yeah, actually that’s about it, yup.” 

Tony’s eyes widened so much Peter was sure he could see them over his shades. 

“You know what? Just get out of here. I am too old to keep dealing with this shit.” 

Wade had trailed off, as ever; and was distracted by the two men in front of him. Steve was in his usual joggers and white tee, looking fresh and lovely with fabric clinging in all the right places. Tony had clearly just come from a meeting, as he was in his people clothes. Wade wasn’t Tony’s biggest fan, but even he could admit the man knew how to wear a suit. The shades were working for him too and-

Oh shit. Was Wade getting a crush on Tony?

He thankfully got pulled from that nightmare by Peter literally pulling on his arm. He belatedly realised Peter was leading him down the hall away from the still fuming Stark and his (gorgeous) smirking Cap. They had just made it out of view when Steve shouted down the hall. 

“Oh, Pete?”

Peter poked his head back around the corner. “Yeah?”

“Clearly you weren’t as worn out as you said, next time we do drills I won’t hold back.” Steve finished his sentence with a dazzling smile and Peter winced. He turned back to see Wade staring wide eyed at him. 

“Did you drill Cap without me?”

“Oh my God, Wade. Just go!” 

Steve chuckled to himself, his gaze met Tony’s and the dazzling smile only grew. 

“What?”

“What?!”

Steve rolled his eyes and put his cup down. “You’re thinking about this all wrong, Tony.”

“How am I?”

“Well… that room’s going to need cleaning now…” He slowly made his way over to Tony. “So I’m going to have to find somewhere else to sleep tonight.” He came to a stop a breath away from Tony and softly touched a finger to his cheek. “You know?”

Tony smirked, and raised his hands to grip Steve’s biceps. “Hmm. Silver linings I suppose.” 

Wade looked over at Peter as they sat huddled on his sofa later that evening, smiling as Pete reached for the syrup bottle for the fourth time and drowned his take out waffles. They’d both got changed when they made it back and Peter was now in a tee shirt and his favourite flannel pjs. He was talking animatedly around mouthfuls about how his week had been, but Wade was only half listening. He’d catch up on the details later, but for now he was enjoying just watching Peter, having missed those eyes and that face and the cheeky little laugh it produced. Peter waved his fork around during a particularly spot-on impression of Natasha, and Wade made a pact then and there that he was never going away without Peter again. 

”Hey… Bed time?”

Peter smiled. “Yeah, sounds good.”

Peter stood to follow Wade from the sofa and glanced over at his phone as it beeped, flicking open the text from Tony.

‘You know we've got cameras in the elevators, right?’

Peter grinned and showed Wade, who laughed and suggested Peter's response.

‘Really? How about the bathrooms?’

Tony was sat cross legged on his bed with his phone and tablet, the latter showing him all the security footage from the day. He’d turned the clip of Wade and Peter  
making out in the lift to Steve, who had just smirked in return and reminded Tony that they’d done it first. 

‘No, why?’

‘No reason. :)’

‘What the hell did you do in my bathroom?!’

Peter left Tony to wonder, crawling into bed to a still smirking Wade. Steve flinched as Tony yelled out-loud and tucked a pillow under his head, settling in for a long night.


End file.
